


Mischief

by jeancocklover



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/F, F/M, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka/Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, pieck/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeancocklover/pseuds/jeancocklover
Summary: Pieck x reader fan fiction where they commit arson on Hisoka’s house.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings:  
> Arson, character death, grammar mistakes
> 
> This is just a short fic dedicated to my best Fran Mai <3 I hope u like it sorry if weird Lol

The moon was shining bright that night, the air crispy and cold which makes you want to sneeze. But you held it in, all for Pieck, your best friend and, the love of your life. Being trapped in a friend zone with Pieck was the worst thing you thought could happen, but turns out that there’s something even worse than that. That, is being Piekc’s partner in crime. You always try to stay out of trouble but somehow, Pieck’s mischievous ideas always get you tangled up. 

She’s a young soul, lacking experience and hungry to find out more for herself. She is never hesitant to ask for help, which is why you’re accompanying her in the woods right now. 

Creek. 

The sound of tweaking twigs on your foot almost sent you to the gates of heaven, you felt your soul almost dying from the sound of it breaking through the silent air. The trees covered Pieck’s face and made her look dim and unclear in your sight but you could tell that her face is making a ‘shush’ expression. You curled your lips and quietly sighed as you try to be more watchful of your steps. 

You peeked at your gps and realised that you are getting closer to the target’s house. You didn’t know who this person is, but from the mission description it said “a strange red haired man with bungee gum abilities”.

You have never heard of bungee gum before, but it sounds silly so you just let it slide over your head. You are now 50 meters away from the target’s house, finally being able to spot the weird lamps in front of the shabby hut. It looked strange, very far from normal and you were terrified. But seeing Pieck’s eyes lit up to the sight of that hut made you shrug off that inconvenient feeling and went on with the plan. 

“Shh. Come here, let’s look out for further movements.” Pieck whispered as she led you onto the nearest bush to hide. As Pieck investigated with her eyes, you tried to focus on the objective’s movements but your eyes wouldn’t stop wandering Pieck’s face. 

Her long black hair fell to her back, looking shiny and beautiful under the full moonlight. You could only see a glimpse of her face from the odd looking street lamp, but you could still recognize her pretty face features. When this mission ends, I’m gonna marry her. 

“Hey, come on. The target is clear. No movement since ten minutes ago, this should be fine.” Pieck grabbed your hand as she stood up and prepared the lighter from her pocket. “Are you sure? I mean, he could be inside, waiting for us to strike our first move.” 

Pieck thought for a moment and went back to her kneeling position behind the bush. “Hmm yeah, you could be right.” She paused for a moment, eyebrows furring as if she’s thinking of a better plan. And she did. “What if we pretend to be lost? Just say that we were looking for a shortcut from the playground or something.” 

“Playground?”, you asked in confusion, “we’re teenagers, Pieck. Teenagers don’t play in playgrounds anymore.” She furred her eyebrows again and then suddenly stood up. “Come on, it’ll be fine.” 

So you stood up and followed her steps from behind. Heart pacing like crazy, you were terrified. There were no further description given regarding the man you are about to encounter, and that’s what scared you the most. Unsettling thoughts of this mysterious strange man flooded your head. You could only think of the worst possible cases. 

But Pieck was there to comfort you. With her soft smile, she held your hand and gestured you to start acting confused, as if you both had been looking for a path to go home for hours now. You finally reached the door of the hut, it was dark brown and incredibly thick. Pieck knocked on it and you waited for a person to open it.

You closed your eyes for a moment, feeling unready of the person awaiting on the other side of the door... and...

“Ohh heeeyy,” you looked up at the red haired weirdo with strange face painting on his face. He looks like a fucking clown, you thought to yourself. He looked the farthest from scary to you, in fact, he looked like a total loser. You could feel Pieck’s hand squeezing yours, as if she was gonna burst in laughter if she let go of it.

“Hi... we’ve been looking for a path to our way home for around two hours now... but we couldn’t recall which way we took. Is it okay if we stay here for some time? The air is so cold...” Pieck pleaded to this red haired man.

The guy smirked and a faint of evil aura spread through his body. It gave you and Pieck shivers down your spines. The silly face you both thought were funny suddenly evaporated and he looked like a lot of a reeking evil being. “Sure... why not,” he smiled cheekily, “my name is Hisoka.. and you must be?”

Silence answered Hisoka’s question. You stood there frozen, along with Pieck in front of you. He tilted his head, finally realizing that you were lying to him. “Oh I see... what idiots...” his smile grew wide and his stretchy hands tried to reach Pieck. 

You shrieked and pulled Pieck away but his hands were quick to steal her from your hands. He pulled Pieck close to his chest and closed the door of his hut. You felt so shocked, but even more shocked when a lighter was thrown into your direction. Pieck’s eyes stared sharply into yours, as if telling you to finish off the mission on your own. 

You couldn’t stand seeing Pieck got stolen by a funny red haired evil being, so of course you went on with the plan. Hands shaking terribly, you took the gasoline bottle quickly from your pocket. After having both gasoline and the lighter in your left hand, you picked up a small rock from beside you and threw it into the round window of Hisoka’s hut. It broke open and you quickly lit up the arson and threw it in there. It went down in flames in a few seconds and you could hear Pieck’s screams. 

“Pieck! Wait for me!” You shouted and used your full strength to push open the stupid hut’s door. Fire spreading quickly, you couldn’t see clear enough. But thankfully you are still able to spot Pieck. She already got out of Hisoka’s grip, and you easily grab Pieck before the fire starts to get bigger. You see Hisoka in the corner, laughing in the fire. His evil laughs resonating with the fire, “BUNGEE GUM HAS THE PROPERTIES OF BOTH RUBBER AND GUM!” 

He screamed those words a few times until his soul left his body and he ascended to the stairs of hell. You run and run, still grabbing Pieck’s left hand as you run further away from that burning hut. Both panting heavily, you both finally reached the end of the woods, back to the car where you parked. 

“Hehe,” Pieck laughed through her breath, and you couldn’t hold back a tiny smile on your face. She leaned forward to hug you, resting her face on your shoulder. 

“We made it out alive... again. I’m so glad I have you as my partner. You’re the best I could ask for.” She said to your shoulder, her hands sneaking onto your back. Your smile widens, and you felt a piece of calmness in her words. You sighed to her head and said, “Pieck... I want to be more than just your partner in crime.” 

You didn’t know why you said that, but you did anyway. It’s been too long for you to keep to yourself, and thought you were unprepared for what Pieck has to say, you confessed to her. Receiving no response, you start to loosen your hug. Disappointed but not surprised, that’s how you felt. After all, Pieck is a goddess that everyone wants. 

Pieck looked up to you and said, “hey, don’t let go of our hug just yet.” She chuckled and her eyes sparkle beneath the moonlight. You look away from her beautiful face, it’s too hard to look at her after what happened tonight.  
“Uhh... I actually like you too..” 

You feel your face redden and you look straight into her face. Nobody leaned into a kiss, whatsoever. Just you and Pieck, staring at each other underneath the moonlight. At the end of the day, you will always end up with the person you treasure the most.


End file.
